


Before Dawn

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Feels, Ficlet, Hope, M/M, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Just a brief conversation about humanity
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61
Collections: A Little Hope





	Before Dawn

Crowley leaned against Aziraphale’s shoulder. “People are stupid,” he declared, words slightly slurred with drink.

Aziraphale pet his hair. “They seem to get on alright, most of them, anyway.”

“What’s the point of free will if they’re just going to use it to hurt one another,” grumbled Crowley.

“Not all of them,” said Aziraphale.

“But enough of them.” Crowley gestured vaguely at the world around them. “And She sits there and does nothing.”

“Crowley,” Aziraphale admonished him gently.

“If you say God works in mysterious ways I will... I will… do something terrible.” Crowley couldn’t quite think of anything at the moment.

Aziraphale resumed petting Crowley’s hair. “I don’t know any more than you do.”

“She doesn’t talk to you?” Crowley turned in Aziraphale’s arms to look at him.

“Not directly, no. Not since Eden, anyway.”

“Huh,” said Crowley, studying his face a moment, then resuming his previous position. 

Aziraphale sighed and reached for the bottle Crowley had been hoarding, taking his own swig. “They’ll figure it out. They usually do.”

“That generally means a lot of people are going to get hurt before they pull their head out of their arses,” grumbled Crowley.

“Unfortunately,” admitted Aziraphale. “But there will be good and bad.”

“Still not fair,” said Crowley.

“I know,” Aziraphale said quietly. “Do you remember the story of Pandora?”

Crowley scrunched his face up. “Was that the gal with the box?” he said after a minute.

“Yes. When all the evils were released into the world, the one thing left was hope.”

Crowley reached for the bottle. “I don’t think demons should really be endorsing hope.”

Aziraphale smiled softly. “No, I suppose not.”

Crowley lapsed into silence, working on finishing the bottle. Aziraphale held him gently. No, perhaps demons shouldn’t be endorsing hope. But they were both proof that even celestial beings could be something different than their natures. And humans had even more ability to change and grow.

The night would end, the dawn would come and love would endure.


End file.
